grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorceress
Info Weapons:Scepter of Flames/Flaming Katana Katana Strikes Lvl 2 Kagi has enhanced her power of flame with a specter of flames and can conjure fire out of nowhere,her katana strikes have also been enhanced.Now she can burn her enemies better and bring a whole new style of flame destruction. Specials Flaming Break:Kagi crushes her Scepter with flames the way Sieghart does Soul Break and she forces the scepter up sending the enemy up. Flaming Soul:Kagi puts her sword and scepter together and stabs it into the ground and twists it,she releases her pure flaming soul as a barrier that is put up for 6 sec. Flaming Shield:Kagi unleashes her wings and sends her flaming soul wide around the area,healing wounds,MP,and gives super armor for 5 sec. Blazing Side Blazing Break:Kagi concentrates her flames into the scepter and unleashes it forward. Blazing Barrier:Kagi puts her scepter flat on the ground hard and a non-see through forcefield of fire covers her,pushing all enemies away with damage. Blazing Star:Kagi sticks her scepter into the air and a big ball of fire appears and drops fire on everyone severly injuring them,leaving them to burn. Katana Strikes:Press V to activate Katana Stance: Fluid Motion Lvl 2:Kagi somersaults in the air with fire barley surrounding her.(4x Hits)Z+-> Flame Strike Lvl 2:Kagi slowly rises her sword,building momentum and flames into the katana,then unleashes it all on one single upper strike.(4x Hits)Z+Up Heaven's Flame Lvl 2:Kagi spins flames of light around her 2 times.(6x Hits)Z+Down Taunts *Are you sure you want to die?(Start) *You dare fight me?(Start) *Aster!(During Specials) *Ha!I'll clean up after your dead corpse.(During Battle) *Did you think you could defeat me?(Win) *Fear the Flame.(Win) *It's on now!(Counter-Attacked) Mission Kagi,you are ready for the next level,but you must perform a certain task in order to reach the level,but I'm sure It'll be none of a nuisence to you,see me when your done. ~Tyusa GP Mission: *''Obtain 300 Scepter Fragments'' *''Obtain 10 Gaikoz Seals'' Kagi,you are ready for the next level,but you must perform a certain task in order to reach the level,but I'm sure it'll be none of a nuisence to you,see me when your done. ~Tyusa Cash Mission: *''Obtain 10 Scepter Fragments'' *''Obtain 1 Gaikoz Seal'' Combos Basic Combo:Kagi slashes fire from the scepter 2 times,then stabs her sword 3 times (5x Hits) Critical Attack:Kagi stabs her scepter into the 2 times.(2x Hits) Double Attack:Kagi upperslashes her sword.(1x Hit) Aerial Attack:She stabs her sword upwards diagonally 2 times.(2x Hits) Fire Shock:Creates a fire ball and puts it there,it will explode by the D command Z+Down(3x Hits) Fire Rain:Kagi makes fire rain down on her but doesn't hurt her,it hurts others.Z+Up(2x Hits) Dash Attack:Kagi twirls 2 times,slashing.(2x Hits) Lunge:While dash-attacking,if you press up Kagi will lunge to the enemy.(1x Hit) Jump Attack:Up+Z(1x Hit) Grab:Kagi holds the enemy with the scepter and make fire explode at the tip.(1x Hit) Practice Mode Kagi has enhanced her power to a whole new level.She obtained the Scepter of Flames and can make fire out of nowhere,She will burn her enemies into ash. Trivia *Kagi's Scepter was inspired by Hecate's Scepter from Shakugan no Shana. *Kagi's "Aster" taunt is Hecate's spell in the anime.